


Three Times Monty Tickled Percy

by nhasablog



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: And one time Percy retaliated.





	Three Times Monty Tickled Percy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic for The Gentleman’s Guide to Vice and Virtue, one of the best books I’ve read this year. Not sure if I’ll write more for it, but I needed to write something. I hope you like it! It could possibly be a little spoilery, but nothing major that gives much of the plot away, I’d say.
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol consumption, mentions of throwing up.

**1**.

Monty woke up hotter than he would’ve liked to, sweat pearls decorating his forehead and temples as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets and, as it turned out, Percy’s embrace. He remembered them falling asleep on the bed together, like they often did after a night out when neither of them could be bothered to find somewhere for Percy to pass out. He paused in his movements, willing his still not entirely sober mind to fully process it all. To fully process Percy’s bare skin against his own.

It really would’ve been better if he wasn’t one minute away from dying of heat. Dammit.

“Perce,” he mumbled, not aiming to wake him, but to possibly make him move away in his sleep. But Percy held on. Monty could’ve sworn that he even moved closer, somehow, his nose pressed against Monty’s cheek and his hair tickling the side of Monty’s face. It hurt so much to try to wiggle away, and Monty knew he would’ve been willing to die right here, in Percy’s arms, had he not started feeling a bit nauseous from the remains of the gin in his semi empty stomach. Throwing up on Percy would not help, even though he knew his friend wouldn’t hold it against him. But still. He’d spent too long being an idiot around him that he would like to keep at least a little bit of dignity this time around.

But the heat really didn’t help. Lord, this was  _England_. What happened to the ominous fog on chilly mornings that managed to seep into the windows and turning their home into some sort of iceberg? It wasn’t supposed to be  _this_ hot.

“Percy,” he tried again, properly pushing against his friend’s arms, not even allowing himself to admire how beautifully their naked skin clashed. “Please, I have to-”

Percy was still gone to this world. An alcohol induced sleep. There was no way Monty would be able to wake him.

He would’ve resigned to his fate had his stomach not turned in that exact moment, and he was afraid that the actual wake up call would be a much ruder one. And he really didn’t want to deal with his father finding out about it. And he knew his father  _would_ find out about it.

“Percy Newton,” he said, louder now, more urgent and desperate and absolutely panicked. “Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up.” His hands acted on their own as he attempted to rock the bed, but it only took a couple of tickles to Percy’s exposed underarm for his friend to finally squirm away, eyes opening in confusion as Monty finally managed to free himself of limbs and sheets.

“Monty? What-”

Monty didn’t stay to listen. Not even to admire how ridiculously adorable Percy was first thing in the morning. He had a whole night’s worth of liquor to dispose of.

**2.**

The ground was icy as they made their way home, their victory still glowing on their already flushed faces.

“Those guys never knew how to play a good card game,” Monty was saying, almost tripping over the uneven pavement on his left. “I feel like we don’t have much to celebrate here, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let that ruin my night.”

“It’s practically morning,” Percy said, peering up at the pinkening sky. “It’s been a while since we came home  _this_ late. Or early, depending how you look at it.”

Monty put an arm around his waist to squeeze him closer. “We’re gonna be in so much trouble.”

Percy laughed, as panicked as Monty was feeling. “Great. It’s been a while since we got a tell off. Maybe we need one.”

“We probably do, but I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Cheer up, Monty, it’s gonna be great!” Percy put an arm over his shoulders. “You can’t tell me you’re not looking forward to it.”

“Oh, I am. Desperately so.”

They laughed, ignoring the worry settling over their hearts for now.

Monty kicked a rock out of the way. “I feel like that last glass was a mistake.”

“You better not start stumbling now. I don’t have the patience to carry you home.”

Monty shot Percy an amused look. “Well, aren’t you nice.”

“It’s the gin. It does something to me.”

“That’s settled then. No more gin for you.”

“You cannot possibly stop me,” Percy said with a grin. “Especially not when you’re three drinks in yourself.”

Monty opened his mouth to reply, but his shoe got stuck on a rock that was in turn stuck on the frozen ground, and he not only tumbled down, but brought Percy down with him in the process. Both of them let out a pained cry as they hit the street in a tangled heap. Monty didn’t move for a moment as he waited for the pain to subside or get worse, but Percy was squirming beside him so much that Monty turned to look at him, but his pain didn’t seem much worse than Monty’s.

“You okay?” he asked anyway, because he had to know.

Percy nodded. “Yeah, just- ouch.”

Monty laughed, high pitched and overly joyous. “Ouch indeed.”

“That was entirely your fault.”

“Hey. I didn’t  _mean_ to.”

“Still.”

“Oh, that’s it.” Monty wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing, but his body acted on instinct and his cold fingers collided with Percy’s warm neck, making him yelp for several reasons.

“No, wait!”

“Serves you right.”

“Monty, stop it!”

“I’m going to tickle you until you take it back.”

“But it was your fault!”

“I won’t stop,” he threatened, but a drunk Percy was as stubborn as ever, and it took several minutes for him to take it back. Monty didn’t mind though. He enjoyed Percy’s laughter too much to ever mind.

**3.**

Monty was bored. Like, would actually rather be anywhere but here bored. But Lockwood had insisted on teaching them the history behind a particular wall in Paris, though of course that didn’t mean they would go to actually see said wall. Oh no. Apparently they had to be content in taking his word for this wall’s existence.

God, he needed a drink stronger than the tea they’d had earlier. Would anyone notice if he snuck out?

Well, considering the only other person around except him and Lockwood was Percy, they probably would.

Dammit.

He turned to Percy, and while he did a much better job of at least pretending to look interested, Monty knew he was also slowly dying of boredom. He knew that man’s signs. He was nodding a little too much, his expression never once changed, and his foot was never completely still. Monty entertained himself for a moment by watching the foot go up, down, up, down where Percy was sitting, hidden from Lockwood’s view due to the table that sat between them. Said table might actually be his savior.

He tried to not let the sudden idea make itself known on his face. It would be very sad if his game would end before it’d even started.

He slowly moved closer to Percy, which wasn’t that hard since they were almost touching already. Watching Lockwood almost  _too_ intently now, Monty crossed his legs the way Percy had his and let his foot inch closer toward Percy’s bobbing one. Biting back his mischievous grin, Monty started running his big toe over Percy’s sole, only turning to his friend when he jerked his foot away so violently the bench shook.

“What?” he mouthed when Percy’s head snapped in his direction.

Percy’s eyes narrowed, but Lockwood was clapping his hands to get their attention again, so they both turned back to watch him and pretend they were listening. Monty wasn’t going to let this game end just yet though, and was soon running his toe over Percy’s foot again, and every time Percy moved away he followed.

It didn’t take long until Percy was squirming like crazy beside him, and when Monty chanced a glance in his way he saw that he was grinning helplessly, and Monty fell in love all over again.

Maybe this had been a bad idea.

“Mr Newton,” Lockwood finally snapped. “If you continue to disrespect my lesson I will-”

“No, no, sorry!” Percy cried, looking genuinely apologetic. “It won’t happen again, I swear to it.”

Monty just smiled innocently at the look Percy sent his way, but he let his friend be for the rest of the session.

**And one time Percy retaliated.**

It was the first time they’d been alone in literally weeks, and Monty was both excited and way too nervous about it. Having put their feelings for each other out in the open and then being unable to pursue anything had been torture, but as soon as Scipio exited the room and left the two of them alone he felt as if his heart was going to escape with how hard it was hammering against his rib cage. One look at Percy and he knew he felt the same.

“So,” Monty said, taking a step closer while secretly wiping his sweaty palms against his trousers.

“So,” Percy mimicked him, a small smile finding his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi there.”

“Do you come here often?”

“An almost pirate ship on the open sea on our way to Venice? No, I cannot say I do.”

Monty hummed. “Pity. We could make it a regular thing.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Oh, come on, it’s been fun. Absolutely terrifying and awful at times, but an exciting story to tell the grandchildren.”

Percy snorted, though his smile was still fond. “Definitely a tale to tell, if we survive it.”

They were stalling. Monty knew they were. Their nerves were getting the best of them, but he also knew that their solo moment could end as quickly as it’d started, and then never return for another two weeks. It wasn’t worth it.

He closed the distance, his arms circling Percy’s torso as they rested their foreheads together. “Is this okay?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

But just as they started leaning in they heard a crash close enough to be right outside the room, and they flew apart as Felicity came barging in.

Oh, Monty was going to throw her overboard one of these days.

“There you are,” she said, most likely not as oblivious to what she’d interrupted as she was pretending to be. “Scipio’s looking for you.”

“He was here just a second ago.”

“He wants you to come help him with something.”

“Can you tell him we’ll be up in a moment?”

Felicity shot him one of her looks. One that made Monty feel as if he was being daft. But she seemed to have sensed something and changed her mind last minute. “Fine. Don’t be long.” And she was gone almost as quickly as she’d appeared.

The moment was officially ruined.

Monty slumped against the wall. “I hate her.”

“Cheer up, darling, she means well.”

“I hate you too.”

“You don’t.” Percy smirked at him. “That much is clear.”

“Damn you and her and Scipio and his stupid ship.”

“Now you’re just being childish.”

“Damn-” Percy didn’t let him finish. Instead he leaned in, making Monty’s breath hitch as he cut himself off, but if Percy was anything he was a goddamn tease.

Monty giggled helplessly as his friend - possibly more? - trapped him and started spidering his fingers up his belly. He’d been a victim of Percy’s skilled hands before, but it had been a long time now, and he’d almost forgotten that Percy knew his sensitive spots almost as well as he knew Percy’s. Maybe he’d acted too boldly the last few times he’d tickled him, because he could tell Percy had been waiting for the right moment to do this.

He couldn’t say he hated it, which Percy knew. Percy always knew.

His face was flushed and his skin still tingly when they walked onto the deck a couple of minutes later, but nothing could ruin this high. Not even the merciless wind that definitely ruined his attempt at making his hair look okay. Not even that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
